primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Clean Up on Aisle Three (New World Episode 1.6)
|followed = }} Clean Up on Aisle Three is the sixth episode of the Canadian Primeval spin-off show, Primeval: New World. Summary "Evan, Dylan and Mac face off against a pack of clever little dinosaurs that have taken over a home & garden store."http://primevalnewworld.com/episodes.php#6 Full synopsis At a Canadian Tire Store, an Anomaly has opened in the store's warehouse, and a pack of Daemonosaurus come through. At the store's checkout area, a security guard is watching a dance video when the creatures arrive and investigate the unnoticing guard. One Daemonosaurus jumps up onto the desk just behind the guard and curiously watches him lightly bouncing to the music, when the sound of something nearby smashing startles and alerts the guard, who then turns round but the creature is gone. The guard gets his flashlight and searches for the source of the sound, finding a trail of small footprints covering the area and a smashed pot among the store's garden appliances. The guard then catches glimpses of the creatures moving and slinking around among the appliances, until one Daemonosaurus comes out and snarls at the guard. At the Tank, Evan is working in his office when Ange comes in with a bag of Chinese food. Evan is able to guess what all of the foods are just by the smell, to Ange's impression, and Ange then reveals that the Sung Group has given her a job offer with them; and after the Lycaenops incident which resulted in Bill Pierson and Samantha Sedaris' deaths, she is genuinely considering leaving Cross Photonics and taking the job. Ange also explains that she had hoped that after Evan found an Anomaly his obsession with the Anomalies would end, but she now realises that that will never happen. Evan then receives an alert on his mobile phone that there is a new Anomaly and prepares to leave. But before Evan goes, an upset Ange warns him that if he continues this he will die too, but Evan brushes this off. At the Canadian Tire store, Dylan arrives outside in the car park, dressed up fancy from a date that she was meant to be going to, and trying to explain over the phone to her boyfriend Dave why she had to cancel the date. Evan then arrives, and Dylan changes her footwear while commenting on how many dates she has had to cancel because of her work. As Evan and Dylan discuss the incursion and figure that the Anomaly is in the store, Mac arrives on his motorcycle. Evan thanks Mac for coming, but the latter is still bitter with Evan and the creatures over Sam's death. Mac demands deadly force against the creature incursion, but Evan refuses, stating that they don't kill any of the creatures. Evan also begins arguing with Mac, trying to explain that he knows how Mac feels about the creatures after his girlfriend was killed by one and that Evan himself would personally love to kill them all for Brooke's death. Evan then shows Mac and Dylan a new taser rifle weapon which fires self-contained taser bolts, but Mac scoffs at it so Evan demonstrates its effectiveness by using it to destroy a security camera pole. Evan explains that the taser rifle can take down a creature of up to three tons, and Mac decides that the weapon will do and takes it. Back at Cross Photonics, Ange receives a video message on her office's computer from Ken Leeds, who is inviting her to meet him at Vancouver's port-side park at 9 PM to discuss the Anomaly operation and their project. Leeds' bumbling attitude makes Ange smile, but she is still saddened by the thought of being caught up in the Anomaly situation. Back at the store, Evan and Mac finish disabling the lock on the store's back door and the trio enter. There, the team hear the music from the music video the security guard was watching, and follow the sound to the guard's unoccupied desk. Evan turns off the music and then takes down the store's entire security network and the network's hard drives, to erase evidence of the Anomaly and any creatures which have come through. Dylan then finds a pool of blood, and notes that the creature would have to be powerful to drag the body away. The trio then follow a trail of blood leading away from the pool, into the store's warehouse and to the Anomaly. The team find the guard's unmoving body has been dragged halfway through the Anomaly (with his body from the waist-up in the Anomaly), and pull it back out to find that the guard's entire body from above the waist has been devoured. Dylan examines the guard's half-devoured corpse to find out what kind of creature they are up against, and she and Mac go to check out the attack sight while Evan stays to guard the Anomaly. In the store, Mac and Dylan find the Daemonosaurus' tracks and Dylan realises that they are dealing with numerous small, bipedal creatures. At the port-side park, Ange arrives by car and finds Leeds already waiting for her. Leeds tries to be polite and complimentary to Ange, but Ange brushes this off and asks why Leeds chose to talk here; which Leeds explains as being because the fresh air is welcoming and the conversation will be harder to eavesdrop on. Though Ange and Leeds agree that it isn't a date, Leeds still brings out a basket filled with wine and food. Leeds also reveals that he has been returned to active duty and can now soon take over control over the Anomaly operation from the Special Projects Group, but Ange is unimpressed at this news. Leeds then realising that something is wrong and asks Ange about it, and she asks Leeds to open the wine bottle. Back at the Canadian Tire store's warehouse, the team pay their respects to the dead security guard, and Mac takes his death worse than the others due to haunting memories. Evan and Dylan decide to sweep through the store in search of the creatures and ask Mac to guard the Anomaly in the meantime, and Mac vows that if anything else comes through the Anomaly while he is guarding it it creature will regret it. Dylan notices that the creatures were after a shiny thermal blanket, and thus they may have an affection for shiny objects like magpies. Evan and Dylan then head off to search the store for anything that they can use to capture the creatures, unaware that the Daemonosaurus are watching them from above on the shelves. When Dylan notes that Birds are Dinosaurs' closest relatives which would explain the creatures' bird-like affection for shiny objects, Evan comments that he wishes he could read Humans like Dylan can animals; which causes Dylan to realise something is wrong. Evan tells Dylan about how Ange is considering leaving and that he is more upset over losing her than Cross Photonics; Evan also feels that asking Ange to stay would be a selfish move, but Dylan disagrees. Dylan then notices something tearing at a dog food bag on a nearby shelf, and Evan goes and investigates. One of the Daemonosaurus then pokes its head out at Evan, startling them both and causing both Evan and the creature to immediately back off. Back at the Anomaly, another Daemonosaurus begins stalking Mac from and darting amongst the shelves and boxes as Mac tries in vain to shoot it. Mac radios Dylan to tell her about the creature he has found, until a box is dropped from one of the shelves down to right behind Mac, startling him. Dylan and Evan have made a trap for the Daemonosaurus with a pet cage and a plastic wrap corridor to it, and Dylan is laying out a trail of dog food to lure the creatures into the trap. Evan and Dylan begin talking about how their Anomaly-hunting jobs with the Special Projects Group are completely taking over their lives, with Dylan pointing out that her sister has her job take up much of her daily life and yet she still has a fiance; whereas Dylan herself can't even have a proper date due to her and the SPG's secret jobs. Evan tries to reassure Dylan about this, pointing out that the two still have each other. Back at the park, Ange is opening up to Leeds about the Lycaenops incident and Bill and Samantha's deaths. A calm Leeds tries to assure Ange that he will ensure that the deaths don't cause any problems for Cross Photonics, leaving Ange awestruck at how Leeds can be so calm and unremorseful about covering up violent deaths and yet the rest of the time be so flustering. Leeds also explains that once he can get Project Magnet reactivated, he will put together a highly effective containment team which will be able to contain the creatures with less "collateral damage." A shocked Ange corrects Lieutenant Leeds on the "collateral damage", saying they are people. Back at the Canadian Tire store's warehouse, Evan and Dylan watch as a Daemonosaurus takes the dog food bait and moves into their trap. Once the creature is inside the cage, Evan pulls a rope that closes the cage door and traps the Daemonosaurus. Evan covers the cage containing the captured creature with a blanket and comments that the Daemonosaurus are surprisingly easy to capture. The trapped creature then cries out for help, and Evan and Dylan hear the other Daemonosaurus snarling in response all around them. Dylan and Evan realise that the creatures won't attack them as the former two have an advantage of size, but Evan in turn realise from this that Mac may be in trouble as he is alone against the Daemonosaurus. Evan then goes to get more pet boxes so that he and Dylan can capture the other creatures the same way one by one, while Dylan radios Mac to warn him. Mac is chasing one of the Daemonosaurus and trying to shoot it, but it keeps evading his shots. Mac warns Dylan that the Daemonosaurus seem to have a taste for Humans, when he catches sight of one of the creatures again on a shelf and goes after it while taunting it. Upon returning to the Anomaly, Mac finds the dead security guard's body has been taken by the Daemonosaurus while the one he was last chasing was diverting his attention. Mac then hears one of the creatures nearby and goes after it again. Evan and Dylan have set up another trap and are waiting for another Daemonosaurus to take the bait and walk into it, and talk about Dylan's aborted date and Evan's takeout with Ange. Dylan notes that Evan and Ange have a very complex and close relationship, but Evan believes that now that Ange is leaving for another job, that is all over; but Dylan believes that the two's relationship is beyond just their jobs. Another Daemonosaurus then arrives and follows the dog food trail towards the pet box, but unlike the last creature it leaps away from the trap and avoids capture. Evan and Dylan try to follow it, but they then hear a bang nearby and rush back to find that the other Daemonosaurus have freed their captured comrade. Dylan and Evan continue looking around and realise that the creatures must be extremely cunning and intelligent. At least two Daemonosaurus watch Evan from above in the shelves and drop several boxes down onto Evan which breaks Evan's radio. As Dylan tends to Evan, they look up to see all five Daemonosaurus staring down at them from on a shelf, before the creatures scatter and drag Evan and Dylan's guns and radios off. At the port-side park, Ange and Leeds are going heavy on the wine and discussing the Anomaly project. Ange comments on how she had hoped in vain that Evan's obsession with the Anomalies would eventually end; and Leeds offers to make Evan a part of Project Magnet once Magnet is fully operational again, to give Evan the same false hope of freedom as Ange did, but Ange rebuffs this suggestion as Evan doesn't willingly work for anyone else. Leeds and Ange then discuss how Ange manages Evan, and Ange reveals to a shocked Leeds that she is leaving Cross Photonics. Leeds tries to convince Ange that she can't leave, but the latter feels she has no other choice, and also laments at how she'd worked so long and hard in vain to realise Evan's dream. When Ange mentions that Evan and Dylan are currently out dealing with an Anomaly incursion, Leeds wants to send in a support team but Ange convinces Leeds against it as it will only make things worse. Ange then congratulates Leeds on Project Magnet's new involvement in the Anomaly phenomenon. Back at the Canadian Tire store, Mac is pursuing one of the Daemonosaurus through the store's warehouse, trying to shoot it but always missing the creature. Meanwhile, Evan and Dylan return to the store's shopping area, trying to find a way to fight the creatures, when Dylan theorises from the Daemonosaurus' calls that they are being led and commanded by an alpha. As the two grab hockey sticks to use against the creatures, they also realise that the Daemonosaurus have complex communication and highly advanced intelligence and cunning to outsmart the larger creatures in their home. A Daemonosaurus is then seen spying and listening to Evan and Dylan from on a high-up shelf behind them. Back in the store's warehouse, Mac is still chasing and shooting at the Daemonosaurus, which takes cover behind a fuse panel. Mac then uses the taser rifle to shoot at and blow up the fuse panel, scaring the creature into the nearby manager's office. Mac follows the Daemonosaurus in and finds it cornered in the small office, then closes the door behind him and announces that only one of them will leave the room alive. Back in the store's shopping area, the Daemonosaurus launch an attack on Evan and Dylan and close in. The two initially try to fend the creatures off with their hockey sticks, but are forced to separate and flee through the store, pursued by the Daemonosaurus. Dylan runs to a metal shed on display, and seals herself inside from the Daemonosaurus by tipping it over with her inside. The creatures are then heard clawing and banging outside as they try to get into the shed, until Evan arrives outside with a leaf blower and uses the loud noise from it to scare the Daemonosaurus off. Evan then lifts the shed to free Dylan, and the duo realise that the Daemonosaurus are becoming smarter and more strategic, then go off to find Mac. Back in the store's warehouse, Mac is still fighting the Daemonosaurus he has cornered in the manager's office, taunting and trying to defeat it. At the park, Ange and Leeds are watching the city from the port bridge, and Ange thanks Leeds for getting her out of her office. Leeds offers her a job with him at Project Magnet after she leaves Cross Photonics and is willing to match the offer the Sung Group gave Ange; but when Ange reveals how expensive and generous the offer is, Leeds realises he has no chance of matching it and agrees to call a taxi for Ange. In the Canadian Tire store's warehouse, Evan and Dylan head back to the Anomaly to find Mac gone. Evan fears that Mac has gone through the Anomaly and is about to go through to find him, but Dylan points out that Mac was shooting at something and therefore may still be in the store. The two then notice the trail of fired taser darts left from when Mac was chasing and shooting at the Daemonosaurus, and follow the trail. Back in the manager's office, Mac has refrained from killing the creature and trapped it in a cooler box. After Mac finishes sealing the cooler with duct tape, he tries to leave the office, but finds to his frustration that the door knob has been broken off from the inside and starts calling out for help. Evan and Dylan hear Mac and open the office door to free him. Mac shows Dylan and Evan the Daemonosaurus he caught, and the duo inform him of the alpha Daemonosaurus and their plan to capture the creature. The trio then arm up with hockey sticks and protective hockey gear, then use Mac's radio to track Dylan's one and therefore the creatures' nest. The team eventually reach the nest, where they find the numerous shiny objects that the Daemonosaurus have collected from around the store. Mac brings a pet cage over, and Evan takes and begins waving a thermal blanket to get the Daemonosaurus' attention. One of the creatures soon attacks and leaps onto Evan's back in defence of the territory, but Evan manages to knock it out by throwing his body with the Daemonosaurus on against the racks, and then to the floor. The other creatures then flee, and Dylan realises from this that the Daemonosaurus that they have just captured is the alpha. Evan, Mac and Dylan bring the alpha Daemonosaurus in a pet cage, and the Daemonosaurus captured by Mac in the cooler box, back to the Anomaly and kick them back through, then back up to allow the other creatures to follow. After the other Daemonosaurus all go back through the Anomaly after their alpha, Dylan believes that the creatures won't return as the team have now established the store as their territory. Evan then confirms with Mac that the latter is still on the Special Projects Group, then tells Mac to stay and guard the Anomaly while Evan and Dylan call Leeds in to secure the store until the Anomaly closes. Evan and Dylan then head back out of the store's warehouse, and as Mac watches the Anomaly alone he seems to finally get closure. Lieutenant Leeds is back at his office speaking over a radio to his superior, Colonel Henderson Hall. Hall explains to Leeds that the latter's plan is being proved on the condition of oversight, and so Colonel Hall decides he will assign Warrant Officer Lisa Merryweather to take care of Leeds' needs. Leeds then receives a call from Evan and so he and Colonel Hall end their call, but not before Hall warns Leeds not to mess up again. Leeds then answers Evan's call and assures the latter that he is there to help. Back at the store, Evan and Dylan are leaving, and Dylan notes to Evan that Mac is still hurting from Samantha's death and the incursions will not turn out as well for him as for her or Evan. Dylan also advises Evan to do whatever he wants to at once while he still can, and drives away while Evan stays, deep in thought. The next day, Mac and Dylan are walking through a street in Vancouver together, drinking coffee and discussing what happened at the Canadian Tire store after Evan and Dylan left. They end up talking about their respective romances, with Mac mentioning that he was meant to meet Samantha's parents this Christmas, and Dylan explaining to Mac's shock that she has never in a relationship gotten to the stage where she introduces her lover to her parents. Dylan also decides that she will break up with David despite the fact that they never got to their date, but Mac advises that Dylan still try to make it work while Dave is alive. Mac then wonders if Evan will ever get over Brooke's death, and Dylan tells him that she doesn't know. At Ange's office at Cross Photonics, she is on the phone with the Sung Group accepting their job offer. Evan then comes in with a bag of Chinese food, and explains to her that he doesn't want her to leave, but Ange feels that she needs a change. Evan then puts the food on Ange's desk and shows that he isn't wearing his wedding ring. Evan and Ange then share a smile. Cast and crew Appearances Characters *Evan Cross *Mac Rendell *Dylan Weir *Toby Nance *Angelika Finch *Lieutenant Ken Leeds *Samantha Sedaris (indirectly mentioned) *Bill Pierson (indirectly mentioned) *Colonel Henderson Hall *Others Creatures *Daemonosaurus Locations *Canadian Tire store *Vancouver *Cross Photonics Objects and technology *Anomaly Detector (Handheld only) *Wildlife taser *Taser rifle (first appearance of upgraded version) *Jeep Wrangler Organisations *Cross Photonics **Special Projects Group *Canadian Tire store *Canadian Army **Project Magnet Episode connections * In reference to , Ange and Ken Leeds talk about Samantha and Bill's deaths. References Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Primeval: New World episodes